Ice Age Switcheroo: Modern Life: Halloween of the Future
by Kenneth0
Summary: The Switcheroo edition to Ice Age: Modern Life: Halloween of the Future. The herd is celebrating their first modern Halloween at the fair with all their future friends. Story written by me and GrayestLobster7.


**ICE AGE SWITCHEROO: MODERN LIFE: HALLOWEEN OF THE FUTURE**

**Hey there. This is the Ice Age Modern Life Halloween story, but done Switcheroo style. Like what happens in the original, the herd celebrates their first Halloween in the modern world with their future friends at the Icetropolis Halloween Fair. There's not very much supernatural moments on here, except for a little. (One of them you probably already know, but as for the other, just read for yourselves.) Story written by me and GrayestLobster7. Give GrayestLobster7 credit for helping me along with this. Enjoy reading!**

It was a brisk autumn afternoon. The leaves were changing colors and falling to the ground, the weather was getting cooler, - well, in Icetropolis, it was always snowing, so the weather can't be getting any cooler- and most of all, it was time to celebrate the scariest day of them all. Halloween.

But today was the day before Halloween. The herd was at their mansion home getting everything ready for tomorrow night. They celebrated Halloween in the Ice Age before, so Lucas and Amanda didn't have to tell them about it.

The herd spent their entire week decorating the mansion to celebrate the last day of October. From plastic skeletons hanging on the trees to cobwebs sticking from one place to another, the mansion could easily be mistaken for a haunted house. And it was just as nicely decorated on the inside.

Everyone was getting ready for tomorrow night. Some of the herd members were making sure their costumes fit so they could go trick-or-treating with Lucas and Amanda. The rest of the herd were going to meet up with their future friends over at the Icetropolis Halloween Fair and celebrate the scariest night ever with them.

While the herd was getting ready, the doorbell rang. Manny answered it and jumping inside was Lucas with Amanda beside him. Following them were Stephen, Sylvia, Nizhoni, Aponi, and Kimi, Nizhoni and Aponi's grandmother.

"What's up, premams?" Lucas asked, "That's my new nickname for you guys. What do you think of it?"

"It's awesome!" Amanda said.

"I think you should stop making up words," Stephen said. Like usual, he's staring at his phone reading fanfiction.

"It's pretty cool, I have to admit," Sylvia said.

"Hey, guys," Manny greeted, "Come on in."

"Would you like to help us get ready for tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

Kimi is carrying a bowl decorated with fall leaves, "Would any of you care for a leaf shaped sugar cookie? I just baked them this morning."

"Aww, thanks, Kimi," Brooke said, "Good thing you brought them over because I'm famished," she reaches in the bowl and takes a cookie, along with her kids, Stephen and Rose.

"Mmm, cookies!" Stephen said, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Yummy!" Rose said, getting a cookie as well.

"When are you never hungry, Brooke?" Diego asked.

"Good point," Brooke said, munching on the cookie with her kids.

"Looks like everyone's here," Nizhoni said, "Except Buck. Where is he this time?"

"You know how Buck is," Manny told, "He goes off on one of his crazy adventures and then he's back a few days later."

"I'd figure he'd stick around for candy, but it's his loss," Stephen said.

"Are any of you dressing up for Halloween?" Ellie asked.

"I am!" Lucas said.

"So am I!" Amanda said.

"Me too," Sylvia said, "Not going trick-or-treating, of course, but I'll dress up."

"I'm not," Stephen said, "I'm fourteen now. I'm too old for dressing up or going trick-or-treating."

"So what you're saying is you're too old for Halloween?" Shira asked.

"That's right," Stephen said as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"There's really no reason for you to dress up," Amanda said, "You look scary enough already."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Lucas said, and then he looks at Stephen, "Plus, you don't even go out on Halloween, anyway. You're always hiding out. Not once have we ever saw you with a costume on."

"How come you never go out on Halloween, Stephen?" Ellie asked.

"It's none of your business," Stephen told her, "Just leave me alone about it."

"Okay, okay. You can tell when you're ready."

"Let's just say that it's really, really, really complicated on why Stephen doesn't go out on Halloween," Sylvia said, "He'll probably never tell. Ever."

"What about you, Nizhoni?" Cheril asked, "Will you and your baby sister be dressing up?"

"Oh, no, we won't," Nizhoni said, "We don't celebrate Halloween."

"No-no," Aponi said, while shaking her head.

Crash and Eddie gasped, "What?!"

"You don't?" Louis asked.

"No," Nizhoni said, "We just believe that Halloween frightens the Native American spirits so to make sure they don't, we don't celebrate Halloween."

"It's true," Kimi said.

"Well, what do you do on Halloween night?" Bethany asked.

"Oh, I hang out with my friends over at the yearly annual Icetropolis Halloween Fair," Nizhoni said, "Aponi doesn't come, though. She has to stay home with grandmother."

"You guys gonna go?" Lucas asked, "We're planning on going after we take you all trick-or-treating."

"We'll all be there," Manny said, "We're gonna meet our friends over there."

"Awesome!" Amanda said.

"See you guys tomorrow night!" Lucas said.

"Later!" Amanda said.

"See you later," Stephen said.

"Goodbye," Sylvia said.

"Bye!" Nizhoni said.

"Bye-bye!" Aponi said.

"Have a good afternoon," Kimi told, "And enjoy the cookies."

The humans left the mansion.

"Well, Halloween is nearing, guess that I'll have to remind the boys," Diego said, "Laurence! Junior! Stripes!"

"Yes, dad?" the three saber boys asked.

"Remember our Halloween twenty thousand years ago?"

"Yeah, why?" Laurence asked.

"This year, don't try to conjure up anything from a spooky graveyard, got that?" Diego asked.

"Okay, okay, we won't," Junior said.

"We mean it, boys!" Shira said, "No more conjuring up ghosts from cemeteries!"

"We learned our lesson way back when, mom and dad," Stripes said, "We swear it."

"Good," Diego said, "Don't make us regret it, boys."

"You won't, trust us," Laurence said.

So the herd continued to get ready for tomorrow night. And it got here sooner than someone could blink.

The sky became dark and people and animals were walking down the sidewalks of the cul-de-sac going from house to house gathering candy and wearing Halloween costumes. The night of Halloween finally arrived.

Standing on the driveway of the mansion were Lucas and Amanda. They were waiting for some of the herd members to come out and couldn't wait to see their costumes and take them out for their trick-or-treating experience.

Lucas was dressed up as his favorite cartoon character Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He could relate to that character because Michelangelo was a wild teen just like him. Plus, he loves the show and wanted to dress up as something better than a ghost or a werewolf.

Amanda was dressed as her favorite character Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She could relate to the character because Star was a hyperactive girl just like her. Plus, she loves the show and, like Lucas, wanted to dress up as something better than a monster or a vampire.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally heard the mansion door open. Opening the door was Sid. He greeted the two humans.

"Hello," Sid said.

"Hey, man," Lucas said, "What's up?"

"Happy Halloween!" Amanda said.

"Happy Halloween to you too," Sid said. He then turn to his kids, "Okay, Stephen and Rose, you can come out now!" he looks at Lucas and Amanda again, "Wait till you see their costumes."

Coming out the door were Stephen and Rose. Stephen was dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants and Rose was dressed as Sandy Cheeks. Behind them were Crash and Eddie. They were dressed like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes. The molehog family and the squirrels came out with Louis dressed as Mickey Mouse, Bethany dressed as Minnie Mouse, John dressed as Pluto the Pup, Scrat dressed as Donald Duck and Scratte dressed as Daisy Duck. Coming out the door next were the humans Roshan, Cheril and Chaske. They were dressed up as the Rubbles from the Flintstones. Roshan is dressed as Barney, Cheril is dressed as Betty and Chaske is dressed as Bamm-Bamm. Gladys and Teddy also walked out the door. Gladys was dressed as Babs Bunny and Teddy was dressed as Buster Bunny from the Tiny Toons. Earnest and Terrie came out last, wearing the same costumes as Gladys and Teddy. Earnest is dressed as Buster and Terrie is dressed as Babs.

Lucas and Amanda greeted all of them with high fives.

"What's up, premams?" the human boy asked, "Awesome costumes!"

"Yeah, they look so cool!" Amanda said.

"Can I ask a question, Lucas?" Stephen asked.

"Sure, ask away, little dude," Lucas said.

"What does the word premams mean?"

"Oh, I just conjoined prehistoric mammals together into one smaller word. 'Pre' from prehistoric and 'mams' from mammals make the made up word premams."

"Oh, now I get it! That's so cool!"

Amanda looks at Gladys, "So Gladys, are you, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest gonna come trick-or-treating with us too?"

"No way!" Gladys said, "We're too old for that! We're going to the Halloween fair! Also, I want to ask for an opinion from you and your brother; which one of these costumes do you like better? Mine and Teddy's or Earnest and Terrie's? Don't tell me, because I know you're about to say mine and Teddy's rules."

"In your dreams, woman!" Earnest said, "Our costumes are much better than yours! I just know Lucas and Amanda are gonna say Terrie and my costumes are much better than yours, because ours are much more superior! Plus, I think you stole our costume idea! Costume stealer."

"No, I did not! If anything, you're the costume stealer! You stole mine and Teddy's costume idea!"

Earnest and Gladys continue fighting over who's costumes are better and who stole their ideas, while Terrie and Teddy watch this and sigh wearily, because they've been at it all day."

"Guys, you don't have to fight over which costume is better," Lucas told the two sloths, "They're all great. So it doesn't really matter which ones are better or who stole your costume idea."

"My thoughts exactly," Amanda said.

"That is literally what we've been trying to tell them all day," Terrie said.

"Well, you guys ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"You know it!" Crash said.

"Let's go get some candy!" Eddie said.

"If we can get any. I hope these costumes work. Because let me tell you, our Halloween in the Ice Age sucked. All we ever got was rocks. Maybe it's because we didn't wear any costumes."

"Oh, I hope we get candy! I don't wanna get rocks anymore!"

"Don't worry," Amanda said, "With those costumes you got on, you'd definitely score a bunch of candy."

"Just to be clear, we're not trick-or-treating, but we will come along with you," Roshan said.

"We want to see how our kids would do on their first trick-or-treating night," Louis said.

"I hope I get lots and lots of candy!" John said.

"Alright, let's go!" Lucas said.

And so the night of tricks-or-treats begins.

Lucas and Amanda led the group over to the cul-de-sac. They started going from house to house collecting candy. Some houses gave out pretzels, chips and peanuts. They even got a little money from a few places.

Once they got through four blocks of houses, they began checking their pillow cases and buckets. Lucas and Amanda hit it big this year. Their pillow cases were filled to the brim. Stephen and Rose did good too, as good as they did in their trick-or-treating experiences back in the Ice Age. John and Chaske did awesome for their first time. Crash and Eddie were doing great as well. The costumes were working. They were getting candy and not rocks. This made the possums happy. Scrat and Scratte, on the other hand, pretty much got peanuts and chocolate bars with peanuts. Just because they're squirrels doesn't mean all they eat is nuts.

Now that trick-or-treating was officially over and became a success, Lucas and Amanda led the gang to the Halloween fair so they could have more fun. On their way out of the school zone area, they saw Laura walking down the sidewalk with her four younger siblings. Laura was dressed like Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls. Her twin brothers, John and James, were dressed up as Finn the human and Jake the dog from Adventure Time and her twin sisters, Ella and Bella, were dressed up like princesses. Ella was Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Bella was Princess Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Bethany ran up to Laura as she was glad to see her, "Hey, Laura. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Laura said, "I love your costumes. Mickey and Minnie Mouse are one of my favorite cartoon characters."

"Yeah, me and Louis are big fans, too."

"Did you guys just finish trick-or-treating?"

"We sure did," Crash said.

"Who wouldn't want all this candy?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "I don't go trick-or-treating anymore, but I still love to dress up."

"Who wouldn't wanna dress up?" Lucas asked, "It's awesome!"

"Totally!" Amanda said.

"Do you and your siblings wanna hang out with us at the Halloween fair?" Bethany asked.

"Well, my mom said I could go," Laura said, "I'm supposed to take John, James, Ella and Bella home. It's almost their bedtime."

"But we're not tired," John said.

"Yeah, we wanna go to the fair!" James said.

"We don't wanna go home yet," Ella said.

"Yeah, we wanna go with you to the Halloween fair!" Bella said.

"Plus, we want to spend time with John," James said. He is referring to Louis and Bethany's kid, John.

Laura thinks it through for a moment, "Hmmmm. I'll ask mom and dad if I can take you out. What do you think?"

"Okay," the little siblings said.

"I hope they say yes," James said.

Laura turns to Bethany, "I'm gonna go ask my parents if I can take my little sibs to the fair. I'll meet you there," she starts walking away with her siblings.

"Okay, see you there," Bethany said.

"Come on, guys," Lucas told everybody, "Let's go to the greatest party in Icetropolis."

While Lucas and Amanda were leading the group to the city, everyone in Icetropolis was having a blast over at the Halloween fair. There were so many games to play, rides to ride and food to eat. Over at the ball pit, Manny, Ellie, Diego, Shira, Ricardo, Sid and Brooke were hanging out with Richard and Lucille Trunks, Coach Tony and Tammy Tiger and Peter and Angela Sloth. All their kids were happily playing in the ball pit.

Richard and Lucille's kids, Billy and Susie, are throwing colorful balls at each other. Billy is dressed as Iron Man and Susie is dressed as Cinderella. Their little brother Stanley, who was in his stroller, was dressed as a blue dinosaur. Coach Tony and Tammy's twin son and daughter, Matt and Sophie, are swimming in the ball pit pretending to be in the ocean. Matt and Sophie were dressed as Dracula and Draculaura. Danny is the only kid not dressed up since he's still studying up on the fact of why people and animals dress up on Halloween. He was in the ball pit, but he was sitting on top of the balls taking notes in his scientific journal and ignoring the balls being thrown at him.

"Come on, Danny!" Angela said, "Work those arms out! Get some movement into them! Write like you've never written before!"

"Go, Danny!" Peter said, "Dodge those colorful balls!"

"Doesn't he ever play with the other children?" Brooke asked.

"He'll play with them after he's finished with his studies," Angela said, "Right now he's trying to get his research together. We just cheer him on all the way."

"If you say so."

"Hey, I just noticed something," Peter said as he asks, "Where are your kids, Stephen and Rose?"

"They went trick-or-treating with the others," Sid told, "They'll be here in a bit. Lucas and Amanda are keeping an eye on them."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about my Peter dressing up on Halloween anymore," Angela said, "He's a much better Santa Claus."

"Oh, please," Tammy said, "Sometimes I think my husband dresses up for Halloween every day. He's always wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants."

"I wear khaki shorts in the summertime," Coach Tony said.

"I still don't understand why you do that. It's always snowing here in Icetropolis."

"I'm glad clothes were never an issue back in the Ice Age," Shira said, "That's all Diego, my brother and I would argue about."

"We already argue about a million other different things," Diego said, "Like when you were pregnant, we used to argue over what the gender of our firstborn should be. I used to think it would be a boy."

"I used to think it would be a girl."

"Well, now you have two boys and one girl," Ricardo said.

"Probably the reason why I thought you two wouldn't have kids back then," Manny said, "You kept arguing about the gender."

Richard chuckled, "Yeah, me and Lucille were like that when we were expecting Billy. We kept debating about the gender and when we finally figured it out, I picked out the name. Lucille got to pick out Susie's name."

"Then when we found out about little Stanley coming, Richard and I chose his name together," Lucille said.

"You all plan on having anymore kids?" Manny asked.

"Nope!" Richard said.

"I think three is enough," Lucille said.

"Raising twins was the hardest thing to do," Coach Tony said.

"Bringing them into this world was harder than that," Tammy said.

Peter yawned, "What do you think, Angela? Should we have more kids?"

"With the way you are nowadays, I think having more kids should be the least of our worries," Angela said, "Plus, Danny's too much of a scientist. I'm not ready for him to learn where babies come from yet."

"Me and Sid planned for kids back then," Brooke said, "When I was pregnant, I used to think we'd probably have about six or seven."

"I'm glad we just have two," Sid said, "I don't really know if I could handle six or seven kids."

Ellie sighs as she watches the kids in the ball pit, "Speaking of kids, I wish Peaches was that little again. Seeing her play with all those kids would make me one happy mama."

"Me, too," Shira said, "I'd give anything to see Snow Belle, Junior and Stripes as little cubs again."

Speaking of Peaches, Snow Belle, Junior and Stripes, they along with Julian, Laurence, Lydia and Caroline were with Melody, Jessica, Rob and the tiger teens at the fair entrance. The mammoth and saber couples have promised to hang out with their elephant and tiger friends so they could show them the ins and outs of a fair. Rob had told Julian he would show him all the extreme rides, Melody, Jessica, Maya, Tanya and Nia were gonna show Peaches, Snow Belle, Lydia and Caroline all the fun stuff there is to do and Jordan, Michael and Kyle were planning to show Junior, Stripes and Laurence something truly terrifying at the fair.

"We are gonna have the funnest night ever!" Melody said.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Jessica said, "We can't wait to show you all the cool things this fair has!"

"We'll show you all the rides and games," Maya said.

"This fair pretty much has it all," Tanya said.

"We're gonna show you how to have the times of your lives," Nia said.

"Awesome," Lydia said.

"Can't wait," Caroline said, "I'm nervous about the rides, though."

"Looking forward to it," Snow Belle said.

"Well, since you all know about all the Halloween festivities, what do you want to do first?" Peaches asked her future friends.

"What do you think we should do first, Jessica?" Melody asked her, "And we're not doing the rides first. You know what happens when I get on roller coasters."

"Well, we can do carnival games," Jessica said.

"I've heard those are fun," Snow Belle said, "Let's go."

"I thought we'd do the rides first, but what the heck," Nia said, "The carnival games are cool too."

Peaches and the female sabers left with Melody, Jessica and the female tiger teens.

"Have fun, babe!" Julian said.

"You too, Snow Belle!" Laurence said.

"Same to you, Lydia!" Junior said.

"And you too, Carrie!" Stripes said.

"Hey, Julian, you wanna try out any of the rides?" Rob asked.

"You know it!" Julian asked, "You know, I've always wanted to go on a scary ride. Do you know any good ones?"

"I know this one ride. It's as scary as a ride can get. Follow me to where the horrors begin."

Rob started leading over to the rides, leaving the saber boys and tiger brothers by themselves.

"So, should we go with Julian and Rob?" Laurence asked.

"Nah," Jordan said, "There's something we wanna show you."

"What is it you want to show us?" Stripes asked.

"Only the most terrifying thing in this fair," Kyle said.

"It will literally blow your minds away," Michael said.

"Count us in," Junior said, "We summoned a ghost in the Ice Age. We're up for anything that's terrifying."

"So where is this thing you like to show us?" Laurence asked.

"It's around here. You'll just have to follow us," Jordan said, "At your own risk," he says this in a dark tone.

"Alright," Stripes said, "Let's go, then."

So Junior, Stripes and Laurence follow Jordan, Michael and Kyle to whatever horrifying thing they want to show them.

Meanwhile, over at the food trucks, Nizhoni is hanging out with her twin sister friends Nikki and Vikki. They were identical looking human twins and although they had the same facial features, same color eyes and same color hair, they had their differences with their looks. Nikki had blonde hair that was pulled down and was curly. Vikki had straight blonde hair that was kept up in a pony tail. Nikki wore a blue denim jacket, a sky blue shirt with a cloud and rainbow on it, blue jeans and blue boots. Vikki had on a yellow cashmere sweater, a yellow shirt with an orange sun on it, a yellow skirt, white stockings and yellow boots. Both girls wore make-up that you could see a mile away. And they literally couldn't stop taking pictures of themselves and posting them online. It was the only thing that could replace their boredom while they were waiting for their giraffe friend Stella to show up. She was always late.

But Nizhoni couldn't even think about having fun as she stood there leaning on a pole and drowning down a Dr. Pepper. She couldn't get Stephen off her mind. She wished that he would at least come out and hang out with her at the fair, but what really started eating her mind was why Stephen never joined in on Halloween festivities. She had a reason for not celebrating Halloween. That doesn't mean Stephen couldn't enjoy it.

Nizhoni was so lost in her own little word that Nikki had to elbow her in the arm in order to get her attention.

"Nizhoni, would you refrain from going into your own little world for once?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, join us in some pics," Vikki said, "We're about to post some for our Halloween story video page."

Nizhoni sighed, "Sorry, girls. I was thinking about someone."

"Ugh! Seriously, Niz? What is our motto in this group?"

Nizhoni rolled her eyes, "Don't think, just do it. That's still a terrible motto, by the way."

"Whatever," Nikki said, as she takes a photo of herself.

"Just stop thinking and start having some fun," Vikki told Nizhoni.

Nizhoni continues to drink her Dr. Pepper and tries to bring some peace upon herself. Sometimes she wonders how she became friends with Nikki and Vikki. A voice called out to her. She looked to see that it was Laura and her four young twin siblings.

"Hey, Nizhoni," Laura said.

"Hey, Laura," Nizhoni greeted as she walks over to the female molehog and her little siblings.

"Have you seen Bethany, Louis and John anywhere?" Laura asked her.

"No, I haven't, but you and your little siblings can hang out with me until you can find them."

"Okay, sure. So are you having a good Halloween so far?"

"It's alright."

"Is something the matter? Usually when I hear that tone, something's wrong."

Nizhoni decided to tell Laura about her feelings for Stephen, "Laura, have you ever had a crush on any guys before? Or have you had feelings for any guys?"

"No. I can't say that I have," Laura said honestly.

"Well, I do. I have this huge crush on Stephen, but I'm not sure he has feelings for me. I mean every time I wanna hang out with him or anything, he never wants to be around me. I can understand that he's emo and all, but he's still human and has feelings. I would be the happiest girl on earth if he finally just said his feelings out loud, but I'll be even more happy if he says out loud whether he likes me or not. I don't know if he's avoiding me or doesn't feel comfortable being around me, but I'm tired of him bottling up all his emotions. I wish I could tell him that I like him, but I'm waiting to see if he likes me back. I don't know what else to do or who to turn to and I'm sorry if what I'm telling you is nothing but a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but I had to tell someone."

"Whoa, calm down, Nizhoni," Laura told, "It's okay. But I will say that you shouldn't be feeling love on the scariest night of the year. Why don't you just relax and have fun?"

Nizhoni groaned, "What's the point of having fun if I can't get my mind off Stephen?" What was the point. That is the question.

Then Nizhoni's friend Stella the giraffe finally arrives.

"Hey, girls!" Stella said, "Sorry I'm late. It took the bus forever to get here because of all the traffic."

"Excuses, excuses," Nikki said.

"When will they ever stop?" Vikki asked.

"You girls ready to have fun?" Stella asked.

"Totally!" the twin sisters said.

"You girls go on ahead," Nizhoni said, "I need to run back home real quick and get something. Be back soon."

But Nizhoni lied. What she really did was run back into the parking lot, hop on her bike, and started making her way over to Stephen's house. Well, before she did that, she ran past Sylvia, who is dressed like the grim reaper. Sylvia noticed how Nizhoni was in such of a hurry so she walked up to her.

"Where are you going?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh, hey Sylvia," Nizhoni said, "I'm just going over to see your brother."

Sylvia gasped in worry, "Uh, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Stephen doesn't allow visitors over on Halloween night?"

"Could I just drop by and say 'hello'? Also, I want to know why he never hangs out with us, especially me, on Halloween."

"No, you can't. You can see Stephen on this night."

"You said Stephen doesn't allow any visitors on Halloween. What does he do? Is he doing something important?"

"What Stephen's doing is none of your business. Why don't you just leave him alone?"

Nizhoni starts to get a bit irritable, "You know what, Sylvia? I'm going to see Stephen and you're not going to stop me!" and with that, she hopped on her bike and rode off to Stephen's place. It's time to figure out what's going on with him.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Sylvia said. She too got on her bike and rode after Nizhoni, in hopes of stopping her before it was too late.

Over at the carnival games, Louis, Bethany, John and the squirrels were walking with Laura and her little siblings, John, James, Ella, Bella. Laura and Bethany were chatting with one another, the little twin siblings were talking to John. Meanwhile, Louis was refusing any offered candy from people or animals who were giving out free Halloween candy. Laura noticed this and wasn't really sure why Louis is wanting to avoid candy. The molehogs and the squirrels headed over to the food truck areas where they sat down at some picnic tables.

"So Bethany, I've been meaning to ask," Laura said, "Why is Louis trying to avoid candy?"

"Louis doesn't want to eat anything that's sugar," Bethany said, "He's trying to stay away from it."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"Do you have any indication of what would happen if he eats a sugar candy?"

"Well, the one thing I can think of is, way back when, when we used to live in the Ice Age before coming to this world, he ate a sugar cane."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the picnic table, Louis is backing away from Scrat and Scratte, who are holding a piece of their candy they received from trick-or-treating, "For the last time, I don't want any of your candies."

"Why not?" Scrat asked, "All we got are just nuts and chocolate with peanuts. We didn't get the good candy like the kids did, so we thought maybe you'd want some."

"No!" Louis said, "No, no! Please get it away from me!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Louis?" Scratte asked, "Why don't you wanna eat any sugar?"

"Let's just say you won't like me when I eat sugar," then Louis falls into a barrel of candy. Some of the candy has gotten into his mouth and he ended up swallowing it.

Back over with Bethany and Laura, the adult female molehog was explaining to her teenage female molehog friend on what would happen when Louis eats sugar-specific candy, "When Louis ate that candy cane, his eyes popped wide open. His corneas began to grow bigger than his eyes, then his body started shaking like crazy, then he started doing this weird laugh, something that I've never heard him do before."

"Whoa," Laura said. Bethany could only nod her head at this.

As Bethany continues to explain what would happen, it was actually happening. Louis started shaking uncontrollably. Then his eyes became wider than his head. The world around him started to change. He started laughing like a crazy person. Scrat and Scratte had no idea what was going on and were starting to worry.

"Uh, are you okay, Mr. Louis?" Scrat asked.

Louis continues laughing crazily as he told Scrat, "I feel fine."

"You don't look fine," Scratte said.

Louis' hyperactiveness caught the attention of John, James, Ella and Bella and they turn to John.

"Hey J, what's up with your dad?" John asked, tapping on the other John's shoulder and pointing at his father.

John looks to see his father in his sugar rush state, "Oh no! Dad!" he runs up to his father with John, James, Ella and Bella in tow.

"What's happening to Mr. Louis?" Bella asked.

"My dad ate sugar! He can't eat sugar! Sugar's bad for him!" John turns to his pets and gives them a stern look, "Scrat, Scratte! Did you feed my daddy sugar?"

"No!" Scrat said instantly and then adds with a hesitant, "Uh, maybe."

"We were trying to feed him some of our candy because we didn't want it, but he fell into the candy barrel and the next thing we know, he came out looking like that," Scratte said.

"We're sorry!" both squirrels said.

"It's okay," John said.

Meanwhile, Bethany continued to explain Louis' issue to Laura, "And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he ended up going into a hyperactive state and started running all over the place, eating as much sugar as his stomach could hold."

"How long does he go through it?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. I just let him go through it until he passes out."

Laura starts to think this through in her head. This actually reminded her of what she saw on her favorite show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends whenever Mac gets the sugar rush.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" John said, running up to Bethany, "Mommy, daddy ate sugar!"

Bethany and Laura looked to see Louis as he finally went into a massive sugar rush overdrive. He ran off from the picnic tables and escaped through the crowd.

Bethany sighs, "Oh, not again."

"Should we go after him?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Definitely. Come on!"

The molehogs, Bethany, John, Laura, John, James, Ella, Bella and the squirrels, Scrat and Scratte all started running after Louis, in hopes that he won't get into any trouble of sorts at the fair.

The molehogs and the squirrels ran by a food truck that was selling pizza. Crash and Eddie were there hanging out with Jenny and Betty.

"So how was trick-or-treating?" Jenny asked them.

"Was it everything you expected it to be?" Betty asked.

"It was awesome," Crash said.

"We wish we had gotten more candy, though," Eddie said.

"From the look in your sacks, it looks like you have an awesome amount," Betty said.

"Yeah, it does," Crash said, "We did much better at trick-or-treating here than we ever did in the Ice Age."

"How did your trick-or-treating go out in the Ice Age?" Jenny asked.

"Not so awesome," Eddie said.

"We used to get nothing but rocks," Crash said.

"That must've stunk," Jenny said.

"It did," Eddie said.

"We didn't wear any costumes back then because we thought we were too old for that," Crash said, "I guess that's why we didn't get any candy."

"Now that we're wearing costumes, we actually managed to score on some candy."

"That's great," Betty said.

"It sure is," Eddie said, "I still wish there was some way to get more candy."

"There actually is a way," Jenny told him.

"There is?"

"Yeah. When me and Betty were little, we used to dress up in three different costumes."

"That way we could get three times the amount of candy," Betty said.

"That is the greatest idea ever!" Crash said.

"We should definitely do that next year!" Eddie said.

"Man, that smell of pizza is making me hungry," Jenny said, "Any of you want some pizza?"

"You know it!" Betty said.

"Pizza time!" the possum brothers said.

The four possums went and got some pizza. Now Crash and Eddie had a plan for next year.

Over at the activities center of the fair, Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest were walking around trying to find something fun to do until they heard a scream. They looked to see a group of teenagers running past them as they were exiting a haunted house. The entrance in front of the doors stated to enter at your own risk.

"Welcome to the Icetropolis Halloween Fair's scariest haunted house," an employee, a male lion, said, "This place will make your worst nightmares come to life," he said this in an unenthusiastic way.

"Yeah, right," Gladys said, "By the time I get out of here, this place will be having nightmares of me."

"You tell him, baby," Teddy said.

"This doesn't seem scary to me," Terrie said.

"I've seen scarier things than this," Earnest said.

The employee opens the doors, "Enter at your own risk. Enjoy yourselves."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," Earnest said in mock fear. Terrie giggles at him.

"This place doesn't look scary to me," Gladys said.

So Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest went inside. Now some can see why the sign said to enter at your own risk, but even as Gladys, Teddy, Terrie and Earnest walked through scary ghost and goblins popping out at them, zombies trying to chase after them, evil vampires jumping in front of them to suck their blood, and movie characters like Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Jason and all trying to scare the wits out of them, the four of them exited the haunted house with fearless expressions on their faces.

"That wasn't scary at all," Gladys said.

"Nope," Teddy said.

"Wasn't scared one bit," Earnest said, "What about you, Terrie?"

"No," Terrie said, "Not at all."

They walked away from the haunted house to go and do something else.

Over at the rides, Julian and Rob were waiting to get on the scariest roller coasters of all time. It's called the Ride of Horror. They had been waiting in line for about ten minutes. The line wasn't so long when they got there. That's how chicken some humans and animals were to go on the ride. By the time they got to the front of the line, Julian was looking a bit nervous and frightened.

"You scared to go on this ride, dude?" Rob asked.

"No way!" Julian denied, "I'm more excited than a banana peel about to get stepped on!"

"That's a good saying. You should use that more often."

Rob and Julian stepped into the car. It was a bit of a squeeze for Julian, but he got in at the least. The employer, a little penguin, helps them get buckled in and makes sure that they're secured.

"There you go," the penguin employer said enthusiastically, "Enjoy the ride."

"Have you ever been on this ride before?" Julian asked.

"You bet," Rob told, "I've rode this ride at least four times."

Then the ride started and they made their way up. Like the old saying goes which is what comes up must come down, the car went down with some crazy speed and the next thing Rob and Julian knew was entering through a tunnel. It was dark at first, but when all the mechanical creatures started coming up from different corners, that's all you could see. From devilish demons to fire breathing dragons, the ride became a nightmare for Julian. The loops were the scariest. By the time Julian saw the slenderman, he freaked out and screams in terror. Rob is having the time of his life.

The ride was over a few minutes later. Julian was so dizzy with fear and riding the ride, the moment he got out of the car, he rushed over to the nearest garbage can and started puking.

Rob walked over to Julian, "You okay, buddy?"

Julian coughed, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I don't know why that ride terrified you so much, man. I never barfed when I went on that ride. Then again, everyone's different."

Rob decided to give Julian a few minutes to calm himself before they went on another ride. That is if Julian wanted to continue with the rides.

Far from the other fair sights, the sabers, Junior, Stripes and Laurence were following their tiger friends, Jordan, Michael and Kyle, who wanted to show something to their prehistoric saber friends. The tiger boys lead the saber boys to a decommissioned fair attraction warehouse.

"Alright, guys," Michael said, "Are you ready to witness what is inside this warehouse?"

"As long as there's no ghosts in there," Laurence said.

"Ghosts?" Kyle asked, "Why?"

"Well, long story short, we summoned an ancient ghost from a graveyard twenty thousand years ago, so we had to put him back, but got grounded in the end."

"Dang, I'm sorry to hear all that," Michael said.

"So that's why we're not going back to any graveyard and conjure up an evil ghost ever again," Laurence said.

"Alright," Kyle said, "Well, there's no ghosts in this warehouse, let's head on in."

"Are you sure the attractions we'll see will be safe to touch?" Junior asked.

"Junior, Stripes, Laurence, this is the twenty first century, my friends," Jordan said, "Decommissioned means not moving, we should be okay. But there's one attraction that hasn't been unplugged just yet."

"What would that be?" Stripes asked.

"Salim Daghdar," Jordan said.

"Whatim Whodar?" Laurence asked.

"Salim Daghdar, he's a fortune teller machine. Ask him anything and he'll have the answer just for you. But to ask that, you must say his name before asking your fortunes."

"Makes sense. Let's go in."

Jordan opened the door and turned on the lights, spotlight shined on the decommissioned fair attractions.

"Welcome to the decommissioned fair attraction warehouse," Kyle said, "They have Spider Toss, String Pull, and Witch Pitch."

"String Pull?" Laurence asked.

"Spider Toss?" Junior asked.

"Witch Pitch?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah, your basic Halloween fair attractions, now decommissioned here," Michael said.

The saber boys looked around and sees the skeleton props.

"Yikes!" Junior, Stripes and Laurence shouted. Then they calm down.

"Whew, they're just props," Stripes said.

"Yeah, ain't no thang," Jordan said.

"Guys, let's stay focused, we got fortunes to do," Laurence told.

"He's right, guys," Kyle said, "Let's get to Salim."

They walked to Salim Daghdar.

"How do we get Salim to turn on?" Laurence asked.

"I got this," Junior said. He kicks the fortune teller machine with his hind leg while looking at his friends and his brother.

The machine turns on.

"Well, howdy do," Laurence said.

"Huzzah!" Stripes cheered, "You got him working!"

"Yeah," Junior said, "Now we can tell our fortunes. Ahem. Salim Daghdar, what would be our special treat tonight?"

A card comes out of the slot, Junior takes the card, and reads it out lead.

"Look out below and your treat would be hard."

They hear rattling and the saber boys and the tiger boys looked up.

"What the heck are those?!" Laurence asked.

Some Halloween baskets fell on their heads.

"Ouch!"

The saber boys and the tiger boys rubbed their heads.

"Ow, I didn't see that coming," Stripes said, "What just happened?"

"Probably just our Halloween luck," Laurence said, "Never mind," he walks up to Salim Daghdar, "Salim Daghdar, would salt go with anything?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Laurence takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"It is certain with a spill," he shakes his head, "No, no, no, it can't be bad luck. Surely, it can't be our luck. At least, I hope not."

"LAURENCE!" Junior shouted.

Laurence screams like a girl, rammed into a shelf with a big jar of salt at the top, the jar fell, and breaks, leaving salt on the floor, "Oh no… I spilled salt!"

"Err, alright," Stripes said as he walks to Salim, "Umm… Salim Daghdar, if our Halloween luck is running sour, what would happen next?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Stripes takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"Look above the sky and you'll find it quite shocking."

A lightning bolt pierced through the roof and zaps the tiger boys and the saber boys.

"Darn it, we got hurt again!" Laurence said, "I think Salim really hates us."

"No, he doesn't, what's he gonna do?" Junior asked, "He's a fortune teller machine, not a human. What's next? Jester outfits? I don't think so," he shakes off the pain and walks up to Salim, "Salim Daghdar, would anything bad happen to me and Stripes' mother?"

Another card comes out, Junior and Stripes take the card, and read it out loud together.

"If you step on a crack, you'll break your mother's back."

They took a step back, but what they didn't know is that they stepped on a crack on the floor.

Meanwhile with Shira, Shira feels her back broken and roars, "Ow! My back!"

Diego, Coach Tony, Tammy and Ricardo came by to check what was going on.

"Shira!" Diego shouted.

What happened?!" Coach Tony asked.

"We heard you roar, is everything okay?" Tammy asked, concerned.

"My back broke," Shira said.

"Well, that's just great," Ricardo deadpanned.

"Come on, let's lay you down," Diego said.

"Thanks, Diego," Shira said, "Ow."

Back at the warehouse, the saber boys heard Shira's roar.

"Oh no!" Junior said, "What have we done?!" he screams.

"What have we done?!" Stripes asked, "What have you done?! You asked the fortune first!"

"Who cares?! We broke our own mother's back! We're going to get so grounded for this!"

"Guys, calm down!" Kyle said, "Nobody's gonna get grounded this year, so both of you will get a grip, or so help me, I will unplug the machine and we're out. Understand?!" he realizes what he said, "Oh no, I turned into your father."

"Yeah, no thing," Laurence said.

"Okay, guys, let's just calm down and I'll ask the next fortune. Maybe it won't be so bad," Kyle walks up to Salim, "Salim Daghdar, will I get seven years of bad luck?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Kyle takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"That is if you broke a mirror nearby," he walks, "Mirror? What mirror?" Kyle accidentally trips and stumbled onto a mirror, and it shattered, "Oh no, what have I… Oh, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Michael said as he walks to Salim, "Salim Daghdar, the mood is getting a little tense, what should I do?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Michael takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"Open the curtains, turn on the fans, and a gentle breeze will calm you down," Michael tosses the card away, "Okay, whatever you say, Salim. Come on, Jordan, let's 'cool' down the mood."

Jordan chuckles, "Good one, Mike."

Michael and Jordan turned on the fans and open the curtains.

"Ah… everything is now hunky dory," Michael said.

"Yup, nothing to worry about at all," Jordan said.

Suddenly, the wind was lashing lustily.

"Jordan?! What's happening?!" Michael asked.

"I don't know!" Jordan said, "This is kind of a first for me!"

Michael and Jordan's claws got stuck in the curtains and are now holding on for dear life.

"Whoa!" Michael said, "Hold on, buddy!"

"I'm trying!" Jordan said.

"Laurence, turn the fans off now!"

Laurence turns the fans off, the wind stops, the curtains pull off, and the two boys get smacked into a wall.

"Oof!" Michael said.

"Ow!" Jordan said. He gets up, "Ugh, is there any fortune that doesn't involve certain death?"

"I don't know. Laurence, go try one, dude."

"Okay," Laurence said, "Uhh… Salim Daghdar, will something hit me hard?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Laurence takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"The answer will be certain," Laurence is confused, "What's certain?" he walks under a ladder and pondering about "what's certain", then the wind blows, the ladder falls, and hurts him, "Ow! Guys, help! I'll get flattened to a pancake if you don't get me out!" Jordan and Stripes get him out from under the ladder, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Stripes said, "Jordan," he pats his hip, "you're up next."

"Alright, alright," Jordan said as he walks to Salim Daghdar, "Salim Daghdar, who are the biggest jokes in town?"

Another card comes out of the slot, Jordan takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"The biggest jokes in town are you and your friends."

Then suddenly, they are wearing black and white jester outfits, their makeup is white, red, and black, red for the lips, the diamond on the right eye, and black for the diamond on the left eye.

"Umm, guys?" Laurence asked, "Why are we dressed like something out of a medieval tale?"

"Oh no…" Jordan said.

"Oh no, what, Jordan?" Junior asked.

"We're wearing jester outfits!"

The boys screamed, motioned their paws at their outfits, and each other.

"Let's get the heck out of these suits!" Stripes said.

"You said it, Stripes!" Michael said.

They wipe off their makeup and rip off their jester outfits with their claws, Jordan, Michael and Kyle still wore their original clothes underneath.

"Okay, we need a good fortune, we need a good one," Junior said. He repeated two times, "We just gotta, gotta, GOTTA get a good one. We just gotta, gotta, GOTTA get a good one," he walks to Salim, "Salim Daghdar, are there any monsters we need to run away from?"

Another card comes from the slot, Junior takes the card, and reads it out loud.

"Let me take you to the dreamworld and you'll see."

A book of Goosebumps: A Shocker On Shock Street appears.

"What is that?" Laurence asked.

"A book of Goosebumps, the title is called "A Shocker on Shock Street," Jordan said.

"I guess a little reading couldn't hurt."

While they read, what they didn't know is that the book will make the boys sleepy.

Junior yawns, "You know, all this reading makes me kinda sleepy."

"Yeah, us too," the others said.

They lay down and go to sleep. Inside the dreamworld, they wake up, and they're still inside the warehouse.

"Guys, are you seeing this?" Junior asked, "We're inside the dreamworld. What's going to happen now?"

They hear giant buggy footsteps coming towards them and they see the giant mantis before them.

"Umm…" Laurence said. He points his claw at Junior, "He did it."

"What?!" Junior said.

The mantis screeched at the tiger boys.

Kyle gets scared, "Ah, running!" he and his brothers start to run.

Then the mantis screeched at the saber boys, Laurence screamed and ran, along with Junior and Stripes, and the boys are being chased by the mantis.

"Laurence, watch out!" Stripes shouted.

Laurence screams like a girl and accidentally bumped into a muscular skeleton.

"You're so dead!" the muscular skeleton said angrily. He looks at the giant mantis approaching behind them, "Uhh yeah, like I said, you're so dead! See ya," he hides behind a crate.

"Push, guys, we need help holding her off!" Michael said.

The boys tried to hold off the giant mantis by throwing spiders from Spider Toss at it, but they're ineffective and it deflected the spiders, they tried to use the ropes from String Pull to make it trip, but the mantis' pincer sliced through the ropes, and for the last and final tactic, use old, hard candy corn to make the mantis slip and fall, but it flies over the candy corn.

"This is not good!" Kyle said.

"Holy cow, I could be back outside and run faster than this!" Laurence said.

"Laurence, I don't think we can!" Michael said.

"Why not?!"

"The door's locked!" Kyle said.

"We're pretty much doomed!" Junior said.

At last, the boys were cornered.

"You think, brother?!" Stripes asked, "Really?!"

The mantis approached them slowly and pitched its targets with its pincers.

"I guess this is it, guys," Laurence said.

"I guess this might be the end for us," Junior said.

"I've never even gone to school yet!" Stripes said.

"I thought you did!"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, guys!" Michael said, "This is all our fault! All over some stupid fortunes!"

"Just like twenty thousand years ago!" Laurence said.

"Laurence, don't be negative!" Kyle said.

"Oh no, the mantis is coming closer and about to cut us down, IT'S TOO LATE!" Jordan said.

The boys screamed and offscreen, we heard a slice noise in the background, and then the scene changed when they wake up screaming.

"That was terrifying on so many levels!" Junior said.

"Yeah, we could've died in that dream!" Laurence said, "Luckily, we're still alive."

"Let's answer one more fortune and get out of this crazy place," Stripes said.

"No kidding," Kyle said.

They walk up to Salim and all asked, "Salim Daghdar, may we go home with no bad luck?"

The last card comes out, they take it, and read it altogether.

"Your souls are mine, there's no escape…. ever."

The machine's eyes turned red and the machine tries to suck in their souls, but the sabers and tigers try to resist.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Laurence said, "Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"My soul!" Junior said, "I need that! You can't take that away from me! No! NO! NOOOO!"

"It can't end like this!" Stripes said, "Not like this!"

"There's gotta be a way to escape!" Michael said.

"Didn't you hear what the fortune said?!" Kyle asked, "There's no escape ever!"

"Oh, great, we're dunked," Jordan said.

But it was no use, the machine pulls the saber boys and the tiger brothers up to it by using telekinesis. Despite not making any sorts of movement, the sabers and tigers were still being pulled by force as the machine brings them closer. As they are at the machine, it takes their souls one by one.

"Junior!" Laurence said. He gets his soul taken.

"Stripes!" Junior said. He gets his soul taken.

"Michael!" Stripes said. He gets his soul taken.

"Kyle!" Michael said. He gets his soul taken.

"Jordan!" Kyle said. He gets his soul taken.

"Grandpa Lumberjack!" Jordan said. He gets his soul taken.

Inside the fortune teller machine, the boys fell on each other, one by one, like a stack, and they got off each other, Stripes and Kyle tried to get out by banging on the glass, but it was no use.

"Help! Help! Let us out of here!" Stripes said.

"Anybody?! Somebody?! Nobody?!" Kyle asked.

"Let's face it, guys, we're trapped!" Junior said.

"Junior, don't give up!" Michael said, "We can still get out alive!"

"How?"

Michael motions his paw to Laurence.

"Maybe we can ask Salim normal questions," Laurence suggested.

"Really?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's try that," Kyle said.

"Okay," Laurence said, "Salim Daghdar, what's your favorite food?"

Salim Daghdar speaks, "I don't have any favorite foods."

"Salim Daghdar, if you could have one super power, what would it be?" Michael asked.

"Telekinesis."

"Salim Daghdar, what would you do in your free time?" Junior asked.

"I do… Nothing at all."

"Salim Daghdar, what's the square root of five?" Kyle asked.

"Two point two three six zero six seven nine seven seven five."

"Salim Daghdar, what's to love about life?" Stripes asked.

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."

"Salim Daghdar, how many animals are on the planet right now?" Jordan asked.

"Eight point seven million."

"Salim Daghdar, what are your plans now that you've won?" Michael asked.

"Once I find a way to get the heck out of this blasted machine and you six stay here and become just like me, I will be sipping cherry cocktails and Pina Coladas on a sun soaked sandy beach, like I deserve to."

"Salim Daghdar, would we never trust anything that has fortune teller written all over it ever again?" Laurence asked.

"No."

"Salim Daghdar, when was the last time we got in trouble for Halloween?" Junior and Stripes both asked, "Think about it."

"Twenty thousand years ago."

"Dang, he's a genius," Junior said.

"That's right, what have you been doing for Halloween all those years ago?" all the saber boys and tiger brothers asked.

"I guess I've been living in this forsaken machine for far too long, and now…" Salim smells smoke coming off of him, "Why am I burning?"

"How dare you treat my family, my friends, and my mom-in-law so shamefully!" Laurence said.

Salim is bursting into flames, "No! Look what you've done, you feline fools!" the machine gets fried and explodes, thus releasing their souls, and their souls go back to their bodies.

Laurence gasps, "We did it! WE WON!" he laughs triumphantly.

"To the victor's go to spoils," Michael said, "Kudos all around, especially you, Laurence!"

"Yeah, good going," Kyle said.

"Now let's get out of here!" Junior shouted.

"Right back at ya, dude!" Jordan said.

They bust open the door and ran as fast as they could while screaming at the same time.

Over at the cul-de-sac, Nizhoni finally made it over to Stephen and Sylvia's house. She rode up into the driveway and set her bike down in the grass. Sylvia catched up to her on her bike as she set her bike next to Nizhoni's on the grass. As Nizhoni rushed up to the door, Sylvia quickly ran up to it and blocked Nizhoni's way.

"Don't even think about stepping inside here," Sylvia told Nizhoni.

"Oh, come on, Sylvia," Nizhoni said, "All I want to do is just see why Stephen never comes out on Halloween."

"Well, too bad. You'll never know. You're not going inside this house."

Nizhoni sighs and then says, "Sorry I have to do this," she then wrestles with Sylvia to get to the door.

As Sylvia is grabbing onto Nizhoni's arm, attempting to prevent her from entering inside her house, Nizhoni breaks free and runs up to the door, thankful that it was unlocked and went inside.

"Hey!" Sylvia said, "Get back here!" she ran inside her house after Nizhoni.

Nizhoni knew Stephen and Sylvia's parents wouldn't be home since their business has a Halloween party every year. She searched every inch of the house.

There was no sign of Stephen anywhere. He wasn't even in his bedroom. Nizhoni was certain that he didn't go out.

"You don't see Stephen, now let's go," Sylvia said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find him," Nizhoni said.

Then an explosion happened out of nowhere.

"Did you hear that?!" Nizhoni asked.

"It was probably nothing," Sylvia said, shrugging it off, "Now let's get out of here."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Stephen could probably be in danger right now! And you don't care? You don't care that your brother might be hurt?"

"Hey! I do care! I'm just trying to protect him!"

"Protect him from what?"

"I can't tell you. I just can't. It's for the best that you never know."

A part of Nizhoni felt that she should take Sylvia's word and just head back to the fair. But, on the other part, she still really wanted to know what was Stephen's deal with coming out Halloween. And the explosion coming from outside made her worry and fear for his safety.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia, but I still need to know the truth about Stephen," Nizhoni ran to the backyard door.

"Wait!" Sylvia said as she then groans in exasperation and goes after Nizhoni.

Nizhoni looked outside and sees smoke coming from the backyard. She runs back there to see the smoke exiting from an old shed. It wasn't a shed, though. It was an old clubhouse that Stephen and Sylvia used to play in when they were kids. Afraid there was fire and Stephen could possibly be inside, Nizhoni runs up and right when she was about to kick down the door, Sylvia stops her.

"Stop!" Sylvia said, "Please don't make this any worse than it is right now."

"But Stephen might be inside!" Nizhoni told her, "We need to save him!"

"No! We shouldn't go in. Let's just go back to the fair and forget about all this."

Nizhoni just glares at Sylvia in disappointment, "Sylvia, I'm just appalled at you. Your old clubhouse is on fire and Stephen could possibly be inside and you don't care. You just don't care. But I do. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going to go save Stephen whether you want me to or not. For a girl who's dark and grim, I would've expected better from you."

Right when Nizhoni was about to kick the door open, Sylvia stopped her once again.

"Wait! I wouldn't knock down that door if I were you. If you do, you're going to regret what you see."

Nizhoni decides that she's not going to care what Sylvia says and kicks the door down, where she saw an even worse sight than what she's ever witnessed before.

Once the smoke had finally cleared, Stephen was seen standing in front of a table, black soot all over his face. His hair was sticking up in various places. He was coughing and hacking while using his hands to clear the smoke away. On the table were test tubes and beakers that were either broken or cracked due to the explosion and sitting on the floor beside the table was what appeared to be a spellbook. Nizhoni rushed over to Stephen, shocked at the sight but still worried.

"Stephen, are you alright?" Nizhoni asked.

Stephen coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine," he looks at Sylvia, "Sylvia, what is Nizhoni doing here? I thought you two were at the fair."

"We were, but Nizhoni wanted to come and see you and I told her that she shouldn't, but she didn't listen," Sylvia said.

"I was worried about you," Nizhoni said and she picks up the spellbook, "Stephen, is this a spellbook?"

Stephen gasped in fear and snatched the book away from Nizhoni, "It's none of your business. Now go away."

"Stephen, I asked you a question and I am not leaving without an answer. Now I'll ask again. Is that a spellbook?"

"I said it's none of your business. Now leave me alone and get out of here."

"Tell me the truth, Stephen. Are you practicing witchcraft?"

Stephen sighs and decides he can no longer hide the truth, "Well, since you won't leave until I tell you, I might as well. I am practicing magic and the reason I am is because…. I am a warlock."

Nizhoni gasped, "You're a warlock?"

"You heard me."

"And the secret's been exposed," Sylvia said to herself.

"Does anybody else know?" Nizhoni asked.

"No," Stephen said, "Besides Sylvia, nobody knows. Not even our parents. You may not believe this, but I have magic within me. I was born with warlock powers and ever since I was a kid, I've been practicing the art of magic. My warlock instincts go crazy on Halloween. That's the reason I don't go out on Halloween night. If I don't release the magic, I'll go crazy."

"Why didn't you tell just tell someone? You could've told me at the least."

"I know this isn't a feeling you'd think I'd express, but I was…. afraid. People go crazy over a person that knows magic. They used to back in the day. I was afraid that if people found out I was a warlock, they would run me out of town or take me down like they did back during the Salem witch trials and all."

"Now you know the reason why Stephen never comes out on Halloween," Sylvia said, "I told you you'd might regret it."

Nizhoni starts to have pity on Stephen. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I understand how you feel, Stephen. To be honest, I'm just as strange as you are. I talk to spirits from the spirit realms of Native Americans. That's the reason why I don't celebrate Halloween. I'm afraid it upsets the spirits. Warlocks celebrate the scariest night of the year. You shouldn't have to hide in here all night. I can understand your fears and all. People would probably think of you as a freak."

"Do you think that?" Stephen asked her.

"If I did, I would be running away by now. I'm technically a freak, too. So we're both in the same boat. But there's one thing we both have in common."

"What's that?"

"We're both unique. But since you don't want anyone else to know your secret, I promise to keep it to myself."

Stephen smiled and hugged Nizhoni, "Thanks," she quickly lets go of Nizhoni as she turns to Sylvia.

"I guess you really were trying to protect Stephen," Nizhoni said, "I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"Eh, it's cool," Sylvia said.

Stephen clears his throat, "So you were worried about me, huh?"

"You wanna tease me about it now?" Nizhoni asked.

"Wish I had more time to do so, but I gotta go out and spread Halloween joy. Wanna come along?"

"I thought you didn't go out on Halloween night."

"Yeah, that's a lie. I go out on Halloween night, but I do it in a unique way," Stephen removes a broom from behind a bookshelf, "You wanna go out on a flying broom ride?"

"I thought only witches rode flying brooms."

"Who says a warlock can't? It's traditional for me to go out on this bad boy and bring the spirit of Halloween to everyone. You wanna go or not?"

Nizhoni shrugs nonchalantly, "Sure, why not. Besides, I think the spirits wouldn't mind if I celebrate Halloween with my friends," she jumps on the flying broom and sits behind Stephen, "You wanna come with us, Sylvia?"

"Nah, you two go on," Sylvia said, "I'm going back to the fair."

"Well, suit yourself then."

"Hold on tight," Stephen told.

A moment later, Stephen and Nizhoni flew off into the night sky, cheering and having the time of their lives. Sylvia got on her bike and rode back to the Icetropolis Halloween Fair, while smiling, happy for both his brother and Nizhoni.

Back over at the fair, Peaches was playing a game of ring toss and Melody and Jessica were watching. She had spent thirty minutes playing and after twenty attempts and using up half her tickets, she finally decides to give up.

"Ugh!" Peaches groaned, "This game is so hard!"

"Don't worry about it, Peach," Jessica told her, "Carnival games are meant to be tricky. They make them hard and make it harder for you to win their prizes."

"Yeah, and besides, there are other cool games we can do," Melody said.

Meanwhile, Lydia, Caroline and Snow Belle were playing a game of milk bottle toss while their friends Maya, Tanya and Nia watched them. The three sabers easily knocked over the bottles without a hitch.

"Oh, yeah! Uh-huh!" Lydia said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Caroline said.

"Yes!" Snow Belle said.

"Wow, you girls did much better than I did at the ring toss game," Peaches said as she, along with Melody and Jessica, walked up to the sabers and tigers.

"These carnival games are awesome!" Lydia said.

"Definitely!" Caroline said.

"We told you they were fun," Nia said.

"So, what else can we play?" Snow Belle asked.

"We could go play skee ball or throw darts at balloons," Melody said.

Peaches points over at the huge crowd in the middle of the fairgrounds, "What's going on over there?"

Melody gasped, "OMG!"

"It's happening!" Maya said.

"It's about to start!" Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked, "What's about to start?"

"What's happening?" Snow Belle asked.

"What exactly is going on?" Caroline asked.

"Mayor Frozen is about to bring out the big Halloween gift to everyone," Jessica told.

"It's a Halloween tradition in Icetropolis every year," Tanya said.

"Come on!" Melody said.

"You girls don't want to miss this," Nia told the prehistoric mammals.

The two teenage elephants, the three teenage tigers, Peaches and the three young sabers made their way into the crowd and did their best to get in front so they could be closer to the stage.

Mayor Frozen was standing in front of his podium. He was dressed as a clown that just came from the circus. Chief Randall was standing right next to him. He was dressed as a security guard. The mayor was trying to find something to quiet down the crowd. He started searching through his sleeves and kept pulling out colorful scarves. At the end of it, a clown horn was attached to the last scarf. He used it to quiet down the crowd that quickly became silent.

Before Mayor Frozen could begin his speech, Louis ran up onto the stage in his hyperactive state. He was still laughing like a crazy person and everyone looked at him like he was an insane molehog dressed as Mickey Mouse.

"Happy Halloween!" Louis shouted, then he shouted in exhaustion.

Bethany, along with John, Scrat, Scratte, Laura, John, James, Ella and Bella, ran up and dragged Louis off the stage, giving the crowd an apologetic smile, "Sorry, everybody," Bethany said.

Now that that was done and over with, Mayor Frozen tapped his microphone and began his speech.

He cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen and animals big and small. Before I present the traditional Halloween gift, I would like to thank everyone for coming to the forty-ninth annual Icetropolis Halloween Fair," he pauses a moment to let the crowd applause. He silences them with his horn, "Now the moment has arrived to bring out the big gift. Behold!" a curtain hiding the gift was removed and presented to the audience, "The oldest jack o' lantern in our fair city! Our colossal pumpkin that can fit over a jillion pieces of candy inside."

The crowd started cheering. The herd members started making their way up to it.

"It's enormous," Peaches said.

"It's gigantic," Snow Belle said.

"It's beautiful," Crash said.

"I think we learned something here," Scratte said, "Never feed Mr. Louis any candy. And keep him away from anything that contains sugar. No more sugar rushes after tonight."

"Noted," Scrat said.

Chief Randall stands next to the pumpkin, "Everyone is allowed a few pieces. We want everyone to get some candy so nobody is to come up here more than once."

Everyone had received some candy from the jack o' lantern and enjoyed every piece given to them. The herd even gave the candy a try since none of them have ever eaten it before. After giving it a try, Manny gave the candy a nod of approval and they all devoured their pieces. Candy is truly the greatest treat of all.

Lucas and Amanda were walking through the crowd in search of Nizhoni. When they saw her friends and found out she was absent from the group, they went over there to see if they knew where she had ran off to.

"Hey, have you girls seen Nizhoni anywhere?" Lucas asked them.

"Not in the last hour," Nikki said.

"She just ran off from us," Vikki said.

"She said she had to go get something," Stella said.

"Yeah, right," Nikki said, "Earlier she couldn't get her mind off something either."

"Something weird has been going on with her, but we try not to worry about it," Vikki said.

Lucas and Amanda then walk away from and let Nizhoni's friends continue taking pictures of themselves. They find Sylvia and walk up to her.

"Hey there, Syl," Amanda said, "Have you seen Nizhoni?"

Sylvia knows where Nizhoni is right now, but lies in order to keep Stephen's secret, "Nope. Haven't seen her."

Back over in the crowd, Billy Trunks was eating his share of candy when he saw something in the sky. He spotted Stephen on his flying broom with Nizhoni sitting behind him as they were riding in the air above the fair.

"Guys, look," Billy said, pointing up at the sky, "There's the flying broom again. The same one from last year. This time there's someone else on it."

Susie looked up but she didn't see anything, "I don't see anything."

"Scientifically speaking, Billy, flying brooms only exists in fairy tales and are merely a part of your imagination," Danny said.

"He said the same thing last year," Matt said.

"And every year, nobody believes him," Sophie said.

Billy looks up and sees the flying broom fly away from the fair, "I have got to bring a camera with me next year."

Up in the sky, Nizhoni and Stephen are having the time of their lives. Nizhoni learned that Halloween is a holiday worth celebrating and Stephen is glad that she's just having fun.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Stephen said.

They fly off into the night. The stars connect to shape like a jack o' lantern, ending the thrilling and chilling night into the greatest one of all.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**The End.**

**Voice cast:**

**Manny - Ray Romano**

**Sid - John Leguizamo**

**Diego - Denis Leary**

**Ellie - Queen Latifah**

**Brooke - Jessie J**

**Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

**Roshan - Vincent Tong**

**Cheril - Victoria Justice**

**Peaches - Keke Palmer**

**Julian - Adam DeVine**

**Snow Belle - Selena Gomez**

**Laurence - Drake Bell**

**Junior - Kirby Morrow**

**Stripes - Michael Adamthwaite**

**Lydia - Kristen Wiig**

**Caroline - Amy Poehler**

**Louis - Josh Gad**

**Bethany - Ariana Grande**

**John - Jeremy Ray Taylor**

**Scrat - Chris Wedge**

**Scratte - Karen Disher**

**Crash - Seann-William Scott**

**Eddie - Josh Peck**

**Stephen - Jacob Tremblay**

**Rose - Mckenna Grace**

**Gladys - Wanda Sykes**

**Teddy - Michael Strahan**

**Terrie - Jennifer Aniston**

**Earnest - Tyler Perry**

**Ricardo - Antonio Banderas**

**Lucas - Greg Cipes**

**Amanda - Eden Sher**

**Stephen - Seth Green**

**Sylvia - Jessica DiCicco**

**Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

**Kimi - Linda Hunt**

**Aponi - Sadie Sink**

**Melody - Tori Kelly**

**Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

**Rob - Jason Griffith**

**Jordan - Ben Schwartz**

**Michael - Josh Brener**

**Kyle - Brandon Mychal Smith**

**Maya - Cote de Pablo**

**Tanya - Pauley Perrette**

**Nia - Asleigh Ball**

**Richard - Sean Murray**

**Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

**Billy - Madyx Whiteway**

**Susie - Isabella Crovetti**

**Peter - Stephen Stanton**

**Angela - Katey Sagal**

**Danny - Iain Armitage**

**Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

**Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

**Matt - Zachary Arthur**

**Sophie - Olivia Edward**

**Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

**John - Ronan Carroll**

**James - Hank Greenspan**

**Ella - Kylie Rogers**

**Bella - Ariana Greenblatt**

**Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

**Betty - Daniella Monet**

**Nikki and Vikki - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen**

**Stella - Jenn Forgie**

**Mayor Frozen - Matthew McConaughey**

**Chief Randall - David Boreanaz**

**Salim Daghdar - Nolan North**

**Muscular Skeleton - John DiMaggio**

**Post-Credit Scene:**

On the day after Halloween, the herd and the dino birds are at the mansion. The tiger brothers, Jordan, Michael and Kyle, are there hanging out with their saber friends, Junior, Stripes and Laurence. They're all trying to think of what to do for the day.

"So, Laurence, what shall we do now, now that this whole incident is behind us?" Junior asked.

"Good question, but I don't know the answer," Laurence said.

"I say we have some burgers, whaddya think about that?" Michael asked.

"Okay, let's do it," Junior said.

Brooke came back with some tarot cards in her paw, "Hey guys."

"Aunt Brooke, you're back," Stripes said.

"Yeah. Also, I got something just for everyone to enjoy."

"And what might that be, Brooke?" Diego asked.

"Well, I just gone into the pawn shop and I found some cards that tells the future. So," Brooke gets out the tarot cards, "who's up for some tarot cards?"

Laurence stammered, "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-" he screams as he, the saber boys, and the tiger boys ran upstairs, "NOOO!" they got into Stripes' room and slams the door.

"What's up with them?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I don't know, but boys these days can be so dramatic," Diego said.

"No kidding," Gavin said.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Brooke asked.

"I will," Sid said.

"Go on right ahead. Pick a card, any card."

**The End. For real, this time. Bet you didn't see this ending coming, didn't ya? This ending scene was requested by GrayestLobster7. Give him credit for helping me with this. So anyways, have a screaming happy Halloween!**


End file.
